


You Better Come Back To Me

by ChaoticNeurosis



Series: SPN One-Shots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Morning After, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeurosis/pseuds/ChaoticNeurosis
Summary: She thinks it was a dream, sleeping with Sam Winchester.But it wasn't, and the morning after, he's forced to rush out on a new case. But he says something first that makes her believe everything will be all right.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: SPN One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703326
Kudos: 27





	You Better Come Back To Me

Sam was still asleep. His bare chest rose and fell with each breath, the tattoo black against the paleness of his skin. The contour of his muscles resembled hills and valleys, and I resisted tracing each defined precipice. He needed sleep as much as any person. 

I turned on the small bedside lamp when I woke up, and I watched Sam instead of getting up for coffee. He was worth watching, face relaxed in sleep rather than the furrow of his brow whenever he researched or spoke on the phone with hunters or police stations. The tall, kind hunter was beautiful, and I thought so the second we met. Dean tried what his brother called his 'usual moves,' but they failed. I couldn't deny the attractiveness of Dean, but Sam was a different caliber. He held is confidence quietly while Dean's always displayed itself. 

At first I thought it was a dream. That I imagined going to bed with Sam and I'd wake up in my hotel room like I did every morning, but when I felt the warmth of Sam's body pressed into mine, I smiled. It was a dream come true, not just a fantasy conjured from months of pining. 

Sam's arm draped over my body protectively, holding me secure against him even while he was fast asleep. I smiled at the way his mouth hung open slightly and the small snores through his nose. Who knew that Sam Winchester snored? I figured Dean would, but it was a bit of a surprise to discover the younger brother did. 

I didn't realize I traced the outlines of his tattoo until he opened his eyes. The smile that spread over his face made something flutter inside my chest, and I couldn't help but return it. It was a beautiful smile. Small crinkles radiated out from his hazel eyes. Two-day scruff lined his jaw, and I remembered the prickle of it against my skin, the way it tickled and scratched at the same time. 

"Hello," he whispered. 

"Good morning." My fingers still traced the black ink on his chest as I stared into his content eyes. 

"How did you sleep?"

I giggled and probably blushed at the thought of the previous night. "Pretty good...after I _did_ go to sleep." 

Sam chuckled and pressed a kiss to my forehead, and I closed my eyes. I could have stayed in that moment forever. Sam's arms secure around me, his lips pressed to my skin, happiness felt by both of us. I wondered the last time Sam truly felt happy, or content. How long had it been? Since Jess? I didn't know, but I was glad to provide it for the time being. He became my happiness as well. 

"What about you?" I asked. "Did sleep okay?"

"Yeah. After I _did_ go to sleep." 

It was a jab, but I just laughed and embraced the warmth of him, the light shared between two souls perfectly at ease in a simple moment. 

Sam cupped my chin and gently guided my head, my eyes raising up with his direction. He kissed my gently, softly, his lips barely against my own. I rested a hand at the base of his scalp, fingers tugging at the long hair, begging him to deepen the kiss. 

And he did. He rolled on top of me, his lips rampaging fire now, unrelenting in claiming me as his. And I let him. He kissed and nipped at my lips, my jaw, my neck, my shoulder. Small sighs and moans echoed around the small room, and it felt like we were the only two in the entire world. That no one else could possibly exist outside the confines of these walls. 

"Sam," I sighed as his lips closed around a nipple, sucking and nibbling. "Oh gosh."

He stopped his movements and gently lifted his head to look me in the eye. Sam's stare was intense and filled with unspoken words, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should. 

"Y/n," he said. "I want to tell you something." 

"What is it, Sam?" 

He was about to tell me when loud footsteps resounded in the hall followed by a frantic pounding on the door. 

"Sammy! We’ve got a case! Come on!” The door swung open and Dean appeared in the doorway, a plaid shirt in hand. However, as he realized what his brother had been doing, his eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. 

Sam quickly pulled up the sheets, covering us both from Dean's shocked stare. I felt my face burn red as I stared at Dean, begging him to leave.

Dean quickly turned around and shook his head in rapid succession as if to shake the image he just witnessed.

“Just…get dressed.” He slammed the door shut and retreated from the room.

Sam sighed and rolled out of bed, and I took the opportunity to sneak a peak at his very nice butt.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled, and I picked up from the tone that he was silently cursing his brother.

“It’s not your fault. You didn't know Dean was going to barge in.” I let go of the covers and just lied there, watched this man dress, silently wishing he didn’t have to go. The Winchesters had a habit of dying, and I'd rather Sam continue to live.

“Still.” He tugged on his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and caressed my cheek with a gentle thumb, and that smile returned.

“Be safe,” I whispered. “You better come back to me, Sam Winchester.”

He kissed my forehead in silent reply and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

I sighed and got up, pulling on one of Sam’s large t-shirts. It smelled exactly like him, and I lifted a bundle of the fabric to my nose, inhaling deeply as I tried to keep my mind off the fact Sam was off to fight...something. Everything those boys fought had the capacity to kill them.

As I placed dirty clothes into the laundry bin, the door opened, and my head whipped toward the entrance.

“Sam?”

He didn’t answer me. Instead, he reached me in two quick strides and simply placed both hands on either side of my face and kissed me, deeply, with purpose. I practically gasped at the ferocity, the passion. 

Sam rested his forehead against mine, his eyes closed, and I felt confused at the suddenness of it. Of the way he stormed in and claimed me once again.

“What was that for?” I asked, breathless.

"That’s my promise that I’ll come back.”

“Sammy!” Dean yelled from down the hall. "Let's go!" 

Sam kissed me one more time. “I love you, Y/n,” he whispered.

I smiled. Giddiness rose in my chest at the words. “I love you too.”

He pressed his lips to my forehead one last time and ran after Dean.

That man. He better come back. He wasn’t allowed to tell me he loves me for the first time then run away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
